


Just Her Type

by Selene_Sokal



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harem, M/M, Multi, blondes have more fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Sokal/pseuds/Selene_Sokal
Summary: Debating between her various crushes at Beacon, Blake realizes that she has a type: blonde, buff, and dumb. But how does she choose when she has three equally exceptional specimens in her life? Well, summoning them for a meeting and informing them that they're now her harem seems like an excellent way to start!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long/Sun Wukong/Jaune Arc
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Just Her Type

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice.”

Blake flashed a confident smile to the three people in front of her. This plan had been a long ways coming, not just to put it together, but to convince _herself_ to go through with it. Now, all those long nights of thinking it out in her head would be paid off, so long as she could convince _these three_ to make it happen.

Everything was set. The Beacon conference room had been formally booked, guaranteeing her an uninterrupted space to make her pitch. The box of doughnuts she’d left out for her audience had been appreciatively eaten. And all three of them were here. She could do this. She’d planned this long enough.

But Sun just grinned, unperturbed by any of the jittery thoughts Blake struggled with. “Hey, you bring pastries, we’re happy to show up,” he said, leaning back with his usual breezy confidence.

Jaune, however, looked surprised to hear that. “Wait—there were pastries? Why didn’t I-”

“Ah,” Yang interrupted, “that’d be because Sun and I ate them all while we were waiting for you two,” she gestured to Jaune and Blake, “to finally show up. Pays to show up early, you know.”

 _“Sun_ showed up early?” Jaune asked icily, eyebrows raised.

Sun shrugged. “I had the wrong time for the meeting, so I was early, but also late? If that makes sense?”

Yep. This was _exactly_ what Blake had expected to walk into. A trio of blonde, to use Weiss’s term, dolts doing their regular routine of bumbling through life. She almost licked her lips to see her three stooges _nyuck nyuck nyuck_ around the room.

Well, moment of truth.

With a flourish, she began speaking. “I admit, I’ve had a fair share of problems in my life. Many of which I’ve had to accept my own culpability in. With the White Fang, with Adam, with my parents, with my team… I’ve made mistakes. And I’ve finally realized that my problem was that I wasn’t pursuing what _I_ wanted-”

“That was _not_ your problem!” Jaune cried out in exasperation.

Blake ignored him. “So now, I’m going after what I want. And that meant admitting that I have a type, and that type is blond, buff, and dumb… which is to say, you three.”

Yang looked intrigued. Jaune, offended. Sun was distracted by some birds outside the window.

“Well, I’ve always known you’ve wanted me, kitten,” Yang began, gesturing to her curves as she fluttered her eyelashes, “being the full package and all, but I object to being called ‘dumb’ when _impulsive_ just fits my personality just so much better. I like to do things with a _Yang,_ even if it isn't the most 'thought out' approach.”

Jaune, though, was sulkier in his response. “You do know I’m actually really smart, right?” he whined, as though asserting that he was smart was any way to convince any of them, “I’m the tactician for JNPR and I’m really good at-”

“How many times have you been foiled by a ‘pull’ door?” Yang asked.

Throwing up his arms, Jaune protested, “There’s different kinds of intelligence!”

“Eh, I’ll own it,” Sun said, ignoring Jaune’s outburst and leaning back in his chair letting his pecs, unencumbered by shirt buttons, ripple in the light, “I wear my himbo identity with pride.”

Blake smirked. “Excellent. I’m glad we can all agree on that. And believe me: _nothing_ gets me going like you three hotties being dense as hell,” she ignored Jaune’s attempted objections. “And since I don’t want to have any relationship drama, I decided that it would be best for us all if you three were simply my harem—any objections? None? Good.”

But in spite of the fact that none of them raised any objections in the second and a half Blake had set aside for them to do just that, it seemed like there were still some concerns.

“Alright, Jaune, you can proceed,” she begrudgingly gestured at him to speak.

He folded his arms across his chest—damn, from the sight of the gun show, Pyrrha’s workouts were _good_ for him—as he glared at her. “You can’t just _tell_ people they’re in your harem, that’s not… a thing.”

“Point, excellent point!” Blake had prepared for this, turning away to show Jaune her profile, then _thrusting_ her butt out and bringing her hand down for a meaty _smack._ “But Jaune, would you like that to be _your_ hand enjoying my tight, spankable ass?”

“Uh...”

Blake smirked. Fish in a barrel. “You’ve just gotta agree to share me and you,” she traced her fingers down the curve of her ass before giving a tight _squeeze,_ “have the Bellabooty all to yourself. And you _want_ that, don’t you?”

“Yeah...” Jaune sheepishly admitted.

“You wanna fuck my ass don’t you? You want to fit your fat dick between my cheeks and _squeeze_ them?”

“Gods yes...”

“Excellent!” Blake said, snapping back to business, “So Jaune’s on board with being in my harem. Are there any other questions.”

Sun raised his hand. “Can we get more pastries?”

Blake blinked in confusion. “Uh… yeah?”

“Score!” he shot finger guns her way, “Oh, and I liked the little cherry danishes, but the apple fritters weren’t so hot.”

“Yeah,” Yang chimed in, “Apple fritters aren’t my thing either.”

That, however, made Jaune _explode._ “What! I love- you guys ate the apple fritters even though you don’t even like them? What is-”

“Matter of principle,” Sun offhandedly replied.

Yang agreed. “Gotta teach you a lesson about showing up on time to things.”

Jaune began to grumble about the unfairness of it all, but a quick shake of Blake’s rump, accompanied by a flirtatious batting of her eyes, reminded him that there were bigger things than apple fritters at stake. Bigger, plumper things that would give him a _whole_ lot more enjoyment to taste than any pastry...

“Question!” Yang raised her hand, “Do Jaune and Sun have to make out, also, can they be _required_ to make out?”

“An excellent question!” Sun chimed in, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

Blake’s answer was an obvious _yes,_ but she was careful to watch Jaune’s response. She knew that Yang and Sun’s sexualities were best labeled as “down for anything,” but other than some implications about Jaune and Ren from Nora (so: consider the source), Blake wasn’t so certain how far on the scale Jaune was.

But then he confirmed it with a grin. “Ah, what the hell,” Jaune finally shrugged, trying to sound reluctant in spite of the smile on his face, “Sun seems like a cuddler-”

“I _so_ am!”

“-and I can’t deny I’ve had a couple… thoughts about this in the past,” he smirked at the monkey Faunus, who smiled back, making Blake’s knees suddenly feel _very_ shaky. “But… is it a harem if we’re all doing a joint, like, uh, polyamory thing here? Isn’t that just-”

“My role as Harem Queen,” Blake said with a royal trill as Yang and Sun both _ooohed_ at the title, “shall be more of a supervisory one, to keep shenanigans and bad ideas to a minimum. Sort of like how Nora and Yang aren’t allowed to hang out without Ren or myself supervising.”

“Wait, _what?”_ Yang asked, reminding Blake that they hadn't told Yang about that rule.

“Not the time, Yang,” Blake quickly cut in to try to keep the meeting moving. “But really, you three are adorable, and _super_ hot, but you’re already thinking of doing something dumb. Sun, tell me what idea you’re thinking of.”

Sun shrugged. “Right now, I’m thinking about going to the bakery to get more apple fritters.”

“And do you have money to _pay_ for those fritters?” Blake asked, already knowing the answer as Sun sadly shook his head _no._

Blake nodded, satisfied with her point. “And Yang—right now, you’re thinking of how you can peer pressure Jaune into doing a stunt with you on Bumblebee, and Jaune—now that I've said that, _you’re_ thinking if Weiss would be impressed by the jump.”

Slowly, reluctantly, both shook their heads _yes._

“See? Without the guidance of a proper Harem Queen, you three would be a scrumptious, sexy tornado of bad ideas.”

As _delicious_ as the image of the three of them rolling together through the halls of Beacon was… she had to keep them reigned in. Oooh, maybe she could keep them on a _literal_ short leash! Especially Yang, who’d made enough racially insensitive comments to _really_ have that coming!

But that was for the future. For the now, Blake had to keep her focus. She’d gotten past the biggest hurdle, but she had to keep it together to make it to the finish line.

“Jaune! Sun!” she called, the two of them quickly snapping to attention. She smirked, imagining all the things she was _about_ to see, but honestly… even now, the view wasn’t too bad. They were two good looking boys, both rougher sorts, with Jaune a little leaner and Sun a little more muscled, but in ways that made it hard to figure out which Blake wanted to watch more… though that did remind her of something Yang had said as she made her first command:

“Shirts off! Your Harem Queen commands it!”

“You heard the Queen!” Yang echoed, throwing clothes off without a care in the world. Sun was quick to join her, although, with Sun, “shirts off” was a state he was always already halfway at. Still, it _was_ a nice view! Jaune didn’t hesitate to take off his shirt, but he seemed to be more deliberate in his actions. Putting a little flair into his disrobing, giving Blake a hint of his abs to tease her before he fully undressed. Almost like he had experience stripping… hmmm, Blake would _enjoy_ learning more about that. Ooh! Or maybe signing her harem up for classes! She needed to show leadership towards them, after all.

But thinking of the future was a distraction she didn’t really have time for. Not when one of her most vivid fantasies was standing right there in front of her, giving her a luscious view that was made _even better_ when she knew it was all for her. Staring at her harem of hotties, Blake’s mouth _watered._ They were exposed for her inspection, and mama _liked_ what she had to see.

Jaune and Sun were both alike and not alike, both messy-haired (ooh, Blake couldn’t _wait_ to run her fingers through it!), tall, and broad shouldered, but their different musculature made it clear that, once the shirts were off, what seemed to be two similar blonds were actually quite different. Jaune was leaner, more of a climber’s build from being trained by a highly adaptable athlete, while Sun was bulkier, with plenty of attention to his glamor muscles making him look like a Grade A stud. And Jaune’s slight pink-cheeked embarrassment at being shirtless (and his efforts not to sneak a peek at Yang!) just made him more adorable, while Sun’s goofy, devil-may-care grin confirmed that Sun was pretty much entirely unchanged by his new harem-member status.

Of course, Blake also had to give attention to Yang’s absolutely _luscious_ jugs. Yes, as her roommate and teammate, Blake had seen quite a bit of Yang’s sweater puppies, but fully topless, her breasts bouncing in all defiance of gravity, her playful nipples revealed to the world, inviting Blake to kiss, lick, and suck on them? She only got to see that once or twice a month! But now… now she had her harem whenever she wanted it. And that meant Yang’s tits were _hers,_ not just a tease, not just an accidental peek, hers to do whatever she wanted with… alongside two of the hottest boys she knew!

She was in charge now, with everything she’d ever wanted right in her grasp, and that meant she had to take _advantage_ of it. Looking to her harem with a smirk, she began her second proclamation. “Jaune, Sun—Yang had an excellent suggestion for how we could get started with this. So... get to making out!”

There was a moment of hesitation between the two hunks. They both eyed each other, not warily, but in the way of suggesting “Hey, if you’re not cool with this...” without _saying_ it. But Sun, cheerful, never-think-things-through Sun, suddenly darted forward and Jaune met him on the charge.

In no time at all, the two of them were making out, lips locked and arms around each other. Fuck, it sure seemed like this wasn’t the _first_ time these two had thought of making out! Sun was running his fingers through Jaune’s hair, his messy blondness looking like spun gold around Sun’s fingers. Jaune’s hands were around Sun’s waist, feeling his tight buns and sneaking a naughty hand over to stroke his tail. From Sun’s reaction, he was quite surprised to feel it—but not in a bad way.

“Damn, Blake,” Yang whistled, “This… this was a good idea.”

Blake merely smiled, trying to not come off as smug as she felt, as she replied, “I’ll have you know I have a _lot_ of good ideas, and that, in being part of my harem, you three will get to see _many_ more of them.”

Yang licked her lips. “Well, all I know is, I am _very_ glad that Jaune and Sun are both a part of this. _Damn,_ girl, they are going at it!”

And the two of them watched as their hot himbos made out.

Blake loved the contrast between the two that was revealed in their motions. They were, as she had noted in her inspection, both blond _and_ buff, but Sun, in all his bare-chested glory, had a full and fulsome six pack. You could grate _cheese_ on them. He had a _body,_ the sort that had filled Blake’s fantasies for quite a while, but seeing him grind it up against Jaune, Blake was given a new appreciation for the both of them.

Jaune had a leaner build, unsurprisingly built more like Pyrrha, and while still obviously “fit,” he had the appearance of coiled possibility. Sun worked out his glamor muscles, and damn if that didn’t pay off, but seeing Jaune’s back and shoulder muscles tense and relax as his strong arms gripped Sun closer to him… Blake wasn’t sure _which_ boy she was enjoying more!

“This is just heaven, isn’t it?” Yang asked, giving voice to Blake’s thoughts. 

“It sure is,” she agreed. “It sure is.”

“Only one thing could make it better...”

Suddenly, Yang pulled her into a kiss. It was difficult to tear her eyes off the shirtless hunks making out for her enjoyment, but Yang had a way of drawing Blake’s attention to being fixed entirely on her. Blake melted into the kiss, feeling that she’d found a new layer of heaven here. Honest to the gods, Yang’s lips tasted like strawberries and Blake dissolved into her partner’s kiss with a speed she hadn’t anticipated. It was just so much more, so much _better_ than she had thought, and she couldn’t believe that her plan had had no setbacks or problems at all! Just four hot people realizing how hot it’d be if they all just put everything aside and banged! It was going so well, it was like they were just naturally _supposed_ to be dating her, and once she proposed it, there was just no other option available for consideration.

Yang was aggressive, which was something Blake already knew about her partner, but damn if she wasn’t underlining that part of her personality right now. She squashed her boobs against Blake’s chest, making her _simper_ in pleasure as she felt those long-awaited melons, subject of so many of her dirty dreams, now pressing into her as Yang’s muscular arms held her tight. 

Moving from her lips to her busty blonde’s neck, Blake let her teeth _graze_ Yang’s soft skin, marveling at how _smooth_ it was, feeling Yang’s golden tresses tickle her face as she felt Yang nibble her earlobe. Their necking was passionate and awoke something _fierce_ inside Blake. Like she hadn’t really _believed_ that she had a trio of hotties at her beck and call until just now. She broke away to briefly gaze into her partner’s lilac eyes, see the playful expression on her face… and then plunge back into those soft lips as she set into kissing Yang _passionately._

“Damn,” she heard Sun whistle, “Now isn’t _that_ a sight...”

The girls broke their kiss to see the boys had done the same, and were now giving them admiring gazes. Blake rolled her eyes—of course men assumed any lesbian action must _obviously_ be for their benefit...

“Don’t let us stop you,” Jaune chuckled, “In fact… tell you what—Sun, would you rather have Blake or Yang?”

“Oh damn,” he laughed, “Like asking me if I’d rather have food or air!”

Blake, though, grumbled at the disagreement. She was in charge here! She gave the orders on what they were doing and _who_ they were doing! As much as she appreciated that both men clearly wanted her body, she had to assert that she was the one who called the shots!

“Excuse me!” Blake stamped her feet, “I am your Harem Queen, thank you!”

But Sun gave her a reassuring look and a dazzling smile. “Just looking for a diplomatic way to let Jaune know I wanted dibs on you, baby.”

Blake preened at the compliment, as Sun came up to give her a kiss. She practically _drowned_ in his muscles, feeling his arms wrap around her, his _pecs_ press against her chest as his lips met hers. The rest of the world faded as Sun gave her the most amazing kiss she’d had since the one immediately prior. _Adam_ never kissed like this. He wasn’t caring or gentle, but Sun… and Yang and Jaune as well, they weren’t _anything_ like Adam.

As Blake’s lips reluctantly detached from Sun’s, she realized that she had been in a daze as he’d kissed her, oblivious to everything going on around her. That, or, Jaune and Yang were really fucking fast at getting their clothes off, Jaune mauling Yang’s tits as he hotdogged her ass and left a trail of kisses up her back, to Yang’s vocal delight. Blinking, she looked at Sun, who just shrugged.

“I felt you wanted to be romanced, while Jaune… more of a horndog, I guess?”

Well, Blake couldn’t blame him when he had the chance to fuck a mega-hottie like Yang, but she wasn’t going to be shown up in her own harem! “Sun!” she said as she shucked her clothes, “Let’s fuck! Now! Your Queen commands it!” 

She lay down, eagerly shedding her clothes to reveal her naked body to Sun. She might not have Yang’s tits and her best _ass_ et wasn’t on display when she was lying on her back, but right now, Sun’s eyes were entirely on Blake, drinking in her curves and totally mesmerized by her naked body. Yeah, she might not be in Yang’s league, but Blake had a nice set of tits that were perfectly proportioned for her body, and she knew she was beautiful. Smooth, alabaster skin, an angelic face framed by her dark, wavy hair, a taut tummy, and long, slender legs, she very much had something to offer to her loyal Harem. And any doubts she might have had were quickly dispelled by seeing how aroused Sun obviously was.

Something doubly proven as the pants came off. His dick was what Blake had been hoping for, and did it ever deliver, looking quite impressive with the rest of his muscled body on display. It was standing proudly and eagerly, and the best part was that Blake knew it was all for her.

Spreading her legs, she whispered, “Your Queen _commands_ it,” in a sultry purr, and Sun didn’t require any further instruction, quickly scrabbling over to join her on the floor, kissing her fiercely as he knelt down and catching her off guard as she felt his cockhead press against her slit. She giggled as he _pushed_ and _oh,_ he was so _big!_

Lying on her back, feeling the amazing friction of a fat cock inside her and the soft carpet against her back, Blake whimpered and writhed, every movement sending darts of pleasure through every single nerve Blake had. He thrilled her as he pushed in, making Blake wonder if he’d actually _fit_ as he split her open. Fuck! She felt like she was a _virgin_ for this! But as he finally pushed his way all the way in, Sun started to rock back and forth, in and out, and that was what was _really_ driving Blake crazy!

“Oh, oh- oh yes, oh yes, oh _yesssssss!”_ she cried as Sun’s thrusts savagely rocked her entire body. Glancing over, Blake saw that Jaune was fucking Yang doggystyle—a name Blake hated, but a position that _really_ worked for Yang—her giant boobs swinging underneath her as she _begged_ him to take her harder. A demand Jaune was all too happy to comply with.

And she seemed to be getting it just as hard as Blake was, their studs fucking them both silly. Best! Idea! Ever! And Blake was so godsdamned thrilled that she had actually moved forward on it! And Yang seemed just as thrilled as she was!

“Oh, fuck Jaune, oh fuck!” she cried, “Fuck, you’re amazing, you’re so-fucking-amazing! Fucking _fuck,_ you’re gonna make me cum, babe! Make me fucking CUM!”

Glancing back to Sun’s face, who was quite enjoying the sight of Blake’s own tits jiggling on her chest with every meaty _thrust,_ Blake grinned. “You- you heard Yang, Sun! C-can’t seem like we’re any-anything less than _those_ two! Give it to me _hard,_ baby!”

Sun _grinned_ and _delivered._

Boy did he ever deliver!

Blake threw back her head and _howled_ in joy as Sun really started fucking her. But Yang, not content to let only the boys spice things up even more, simply leaned over and thrust her tongue into Blake’s mouth. Soon, the two of them were passionately making out, putting on a hot little show for the boys who were making their pussies feel _amazing._ Gods, Sun was such a good fuck, Blake was so lucky, so lucky, so _fucking LUCKIEEEEEEE!_

With a sudden _screech,_ Blake came, her pussy exploding on Sun’s cock, clamping down _hard_ as he didn’t let up for a _second._ He was plowing her, and Blake adored the feeling of his weight pressed into her, his muscular physique weighing her down as she struggled to come out of her orgasmic daze.

“I know,” she panted, “I know what I want… Jaune! Sun!” Her mind was unfocused, but there was a pulsing need within her to bring another fantasy of hers to life, something she’d seen in a video online. “I want… I want you to pull out!”

The boys were surprised to hear it, but complied. Yang whimpered in displeasure as Jaune’s cock withdrew from her pussy, looking to Blake with a pout. But Blake silenced her objection with another kiss, helping her partner up until both girls were kneeling before the men who’d been fucking them just a moment prior.

“Switch partners!” Blake commanded with a naughty giggle, and Sun and Jaune readily complied. Batting her eyelashes at Jaune, Blake massaged her chest invitingly, tweaking and pinching her nipples as her eyes darted to his mouthwatering _dick._ Yang had certainly gotten him _very_ hard, and Blake just couldn’t wait to watch him _explode._

Stroking themselves, the two blond studs stood over their kneeling partners. Blake and Yang opened their mouths wide in expectation as the boys wrapped their hands around their dicks and jerked themselves to completion. Jaune groaned as a spurt of pearly white cum arced through the air and found itself in Blake’s waiting mouth.

And with a messy swallow, she took it all down.

However, Blake quickly saw that Sun and Yang had, of course, gone for the messier finish, splattering Yang’s face and tits with Sun’s spunk. Yang gave them all a whorish smile as, with fingers and tongue, she was quick to clean herself up, drinking in the attention as much as Sun’s jizz.

“Mmmm,” she purred as she licked her fingers clean, _“delicious.”_

Blake, though, wasn’t sure she _liked_ getting shown up by Yang so quickly. Who was the Harem Queen here, again? But Blake _also_ knew she had tricks up her sleeve that could show up even her partner’s sluttiness.

Lunging forward, she eagerly pressed her head between her boys, first nuzzling Sun’s dick with her right cheek, then Jaune’s with her left. She gave them a lusty look as she licked her lips. They both _more_ than lived up to her expectations, and much like how their body types made a delightful dilemma for Blake to wonder who she enjoyed more, their dicks were simply _fantastic._

Jaune’s was longer, but Sun’s was thicker, and his balls were heavier as well. Both men’s dicks looked rather tasty, and Blake knew it wasn’t just visual comparisons that mattered when it came to cocks. She was really looking forward to getting to _exhaustively_ test them out! Wrapping her fingers around each cock, slightly softened from shooting their load (but thanks to aura, their stamina was much more than a normal man!), she worked her hand up and down, kissing the head, the shaft, the balls, using her lips and tongue to test and tease and make them moan in pleasure as she got them back up to speed.

“You boys ready for something fun?” she asked with a coquettish smile. “Tell me, pussy?” she gestured to her glistening slit, “Or mouth?” she _popped_ her lips with that.

Both of them were struck dumb for a moment, their jaws hanging open. Sun glanced to Jaune, who just glanced back, before saying, “I guess… I guess I fucked her pussy before, so...”

“So you’ll take her mouth,” Jaune said, some confidence coming back into his words. “Yeah, I think I could work with that,” he added, his face breaking into a wide, eager grin. Blake was pleased to see it—she _liked_ being desired.

Stepping behind her, Jaune got into position as Blake gave Sun another flirtatious smile… and let her eyes linger on his girthy shaft. She shivered in excitement, knowing that she was about to experience the both of them at once, getting a taste of what she’d get to sample very many times in the future. Compare and contrast their differing tastes, sizes, and techniques, and Blake knew it’d make her a very happy kitty!

But she wasn’t going to get much time to think about her impending session as Sun gently cradled her head in his hands as Blake extended her tongue to tentatively lick the tip of his dick, enjoying the salty taste of his cum as well as her own juices on it. What a dirty kitten she was, but it was getting results, Sun’s cock quickly getting back up to full strength. She wiggled her Bellabooty invitingly to give Jaune the same treatment, feeling his hands grip her hips and sink his fingers deep into her flesh. Blake made a soft whine of need… and Sun _pushed_ his cock into her very pliable lips.

Gods, Sun’s cock was going down her throat while Jaune was teasing her poor pussy. Fuck, fuck, fuck, she was so excited to get deep dicked by his shaft, and _fuck_ if deep throating Sun’s cock wasn’t also driving her wild. And as Jaune’s dick began to _press_ on her slit, Blake whimpered in pure, uncontrolled _desire,_ the vibration of her mewling buzzing Sun’s cock, which he repaid by reaching his fingers deep into her hair as he moaned in almost disbelief in how _good_ it felt.

But his hands _tightened_ as Blake’s pitch spiked and Jaune _penetrated_ her. He was just so _teasing,_ going in slowly and _grinding_ her rugae as his cock just never seemed to end! Sun had pounded her senseless, but Jaune was more careful in his approach, finding the points that were still buzzingly sensitive as he slowly tickled and teased them. Deeper and deeper, he must have been practically _kissing her cervix_ as his balls finally gave her ass a slap.

And then he started _thrusting._

Rocking between two dicks, Blake was in heaven, and she knew she was bringing her boys up with her. Sun’s guttural moans gave way to an, “Oh holy _shit,_ Blake!” and Jaune laughed deliriously as his incredible fortune, but the last thing Blake had been able to hear before the _sensation_ of their cocks filling her _so much_ was the sound of a quick, sharp _slap._

It took her a second to realize that her boys enjoyed a hi-five over her.

The pure, wanton _sluttiness_ of the act filled Blake with a wild delight. This was just like she always pictured how Sanjiro and Ken should have resolved their love triangle over Princess Emi in _Ninjas of Love!_ She’d read several fanfic about this exact scenario, but, and she couldn’t really believe this, the real thing was a _million times better!_

Oh fuck, and what if they did this again, but she dressed them in _period-accurate costumes!_

Darting her eyes to the side, she could see that Yang had one hand in her pussy, the other squeezing one of her fat tits, going _wild_ in her shameless masturbation as she watched Blake take it from both ends, but—and unthinkable as this might have been a day ago—Blake couldn’t spare any attention to watch Yang finger-fuck herself. Though at the same time, Blake was quietly proud that she had shown up Yang in her commitment to wild debauchery! It was a good reminder of _who_ was the Harem Queen.

Of course, her boys weren’t giving her time to think on that. 

They weren’t giving her time to think on anything. Between the two of them, Blake was constantly buffeted by seductive sensation.They seemed to act in perfect sync—Sun’s rough pounding would slow for a moment to let her soak in Jaune’s tender ministrations, hitting her in weak spots Blake never even realized she had, only for Sun to suddenly pick back up again, her throat convulsing around his fat cock. And their hands… one would pull at her hair, another would grope her tits, someone was caressing her so wonderfully, and Jaune would spank her ass. There was always something to send her into muffled gasps and cries as her boys fucked her silly.

Fuuuuuuuck, and they had stamina to _spare!_ Both of them had already shot a hot load on her and Yang’s tits but they kept going and going, thick and hard and strong, and Blake loved ever _second_ of it!

Blake suddenly whimpered as Sun _withdrew_ from her mouth. In confusion, she suddenly realized that Yang wasn’t content to just _watch_ anymore as Sun no longer blocked her view of the blonde beauty wearing a strapon from… somewhere (Blake wasn’t asking questions) affixed proudly on her hips.

“So, boys,” Yang began, looking magnificently confident with a bright purple phallus on display, “you mind making space for lil’ old me? Can’t let you two have _all_ the fun with our new Harem Queen!”

She swaggered forward, her plastic toy waggling proudly in front of her as she stalked her way up towards Blake and the boys. Blake could see she was lubricating the strapon, making it _very_ clear what was about to happen.

And Blake was _very_ excited for it.

“You have a preference?” Sun asked, jovially.

Yang just batted her eyes at him. “Oh, you can have her _mouth,”_ she replied, and Sun didn’t hesitate to go right back in there. Blake greedily sucked on his cock, the need to be _filled up_ like she had been a moment ago overwhelming her from thinking about things. Like, what Yang meant with what she was saying.

Unlike Jaune or Sun, Yang wasn’t a woman to stand on ceremony or take things slow. Rather, she just _jammed_ it right into Blake’s ass, making her _squeal_ around Yang’s fake dick as she started fucking her, hard. And worse, she was setting the pace for the other two, and now Jaune and Sun were _really_ giving it to her, all three working in a furious rhythm of fucking her absolutely silly.

This was heaven! She was in heaven! Yang, Jaune, and Sun were all fucking her, fucking her _senseless,_ and it felt so- so- _so_ _fucking good!_ This was amazing, this was so fucking amazing! Her orgasms were intense and constant, her body shaking as she gagged on Sun’s cock, marvelling at how they plugged each and every one of her holes and made her _feel so good!_

Sun was the first to cum, with a sudden groan, his cock shook, Blake’s throat eagerly massaging his shaft for her treat as he released and shot his load right into her belly. With a “Oh, _fuck,_ Blake, that was amazing,” he gently withdrew from her as Blake lolled forward, cum drooling from her mouth, Jaune and Yang ruthlessly pounding her from behind.

Her mouth was now free, but Blake was far too fuck-drunk to do much more than giggle and moan as they fucked her, the taste of Sun’s cock still fresh on her tongue as her bottom was savaged by two of her wild lovers. Hands groped at her chest, either Yang or Jaune, but fuck if they felt too good for her to tell or to _care_ who it was.

“Oh, fuck, oh _fuck!”_ Jaune cried as he released inside her, pumping a wave of warm cum deep into her womb. Blake’s eyes rolled as Yang chose to punctuate the moment by _slamming_ her hips against Blake and driving her strap on as deep into her ass as she could, before withdrawing from her well-fucked asshole.

Blake was an absolute mess, a gurgling, fuck-drunk, utterly _ravished_ mess of a woman, _but fuck_ if she wasn’t happier than she ever imagined she could be.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

It took Blake a little while to come to.

In all her sexual history, Blake had _never_ experienced anything like that. She had been utterly at the mercy of her lovers and they had proven themselves to be even better than she’d hoped. They had fucked her absolutely silly to the point where she’d blacked out. The last thing she remembered… Yang was licking her pussy as Sun was fucking her and making out with Jaune… or was it the other way round? They'd certainly had quite a few different arrangements and combinations that they'd probably done that at least once by now. Blinking her eyes open, she realized that she was still in the conference room, though someone had turned the lights off and there was something soft beneath her. Blankets? That had been a very sweet touch, the kind that made Blake’s heart feel a little warmer, knowing she’d made the right choice for her harem.

The pairing of pure, unrestrained sexual debauchery with her bimbo and himbos with their sweet care and love… it just made everything feel _right._ The four of them _ought_ to be a relationship, _it just made sense._ All sexy and sweaty and sweet and _superb._

And the sweetest part was that her harem was still with her, a tangle of arms and bodies wrapped around her in a warm envelope of love. The cuddle puddle that put her right at the center was almost as wonderful as the sex, Jaune to her right, Yang to her left, Sun spooning Yang, but with his arm and tail reaching over to make sure he was reaching Blake. They were real sweethearts, even if Jaune could be angsty or Yang, brash. She'd loved them even before they'd started fucking, and now, she'd have all the time in the world to enjoy they sweeter sides... as well as time for more fucking. Blondes really did have more fun, she thought to herself, or, at least, _she_ certainly had more fun with blondes. Lying here with her harem, Blake had to take a moment to mentally high five herself for successfully pulling off her plan.

She’d been fucked every which way, introduced to whole new _levels_ of sexual pleasure, and all she had had to do was line up three people and inform them that they would now be fucking her now. Amazing that just telling them they were in a relationship now was all it took, and her only regret was that she hadn’t informed her lovers that they’d be doing this sooner.

Ah, but what was the point of even _imagining_ regrets right now? She had her sweeties all around her, enjoying the blissful, post-coital afterglow of an adventurous new sexual experience, and, really, Blake could just take a moment and _enjoy_ it. She was right: she really just had to put _her_ needs first.

**Author's Note:**

> Tragically, Jaune never gets his apple fritters.
> 
> I've got a soft spot for Blake, and I like writing her as the type who thinks of herself as the sensible one amongst her ridiculous friends. Only for her to not acknowledge her own ridiculousness as she breezes past her own nonsense.
> 
> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this work, and a shoutout to all my Twitter followers who encouraged me to write this story!


End file.
